keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hank
'Hank '''is a tender engine with a red cowcatcher. However, he is one of the newest engines on Sodor. This is Number 22 Backstories Thomas and Percy had heard lots about Hank from Sir Topham Hatt. They heard he was strong: Hank arrived in Brendam soon. Hank did look very strong, he also had a red cowcatcher, Sir Topham Hatt said Hank must help Thomas with three jobs. Thomas, however, was teased by Hank and thought he could do the jobs on his own. Hank had been attempted to help Thomas. There was to be a party for Hank at Maron, Thomas thought he did not need any help from Hank which only made Thomas to be very silly indeed! Hank, however, wanted to help but Thomas explained he did not need any help, however, Hank was very strong. Thomas had just been silly refusing Hank's help, Hank saw Thomas and had seen Thomas had ran out of puff: Thomas still thought he did not need any help and refused Hank's. However, Thomas was out of puff but did not notice about this, Thomas kept standing on the tracks with Hank out of puff which he did not notice, he refused Hank's help but kept moving but did not notice he had ran out of puff! Trivia Hank's Number is 22 First Being Like Rebecca Second Being Like Isabella and Third Being Like Luke However, Thomas was still out of puff and finally noticed it. However, Hank, on the other hand, wanted to help out: Thomas apologized to Hank and was silly to think he did not need Hank's help. Hank pulled ahead of Thomas and some children saw Thomas and Hank, but Thomas could not whistle because he was out of puff! Hank whistled for Thomas instead, however, the two huffed and puffed into Maron Station where a greeting greeted Thomas and Hank. Hank is a strong tender engine with a red cowcatcher instead of buffers in the front, he is a kind character but sometimes can be rather slightly goofy! He proves to be Really Useful and proved to be Really Useful during his first day on the Island of Sodor. Basis Hank is based on a Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacific with enclosed buffers. Hank and the Hatt St Crossing.jpg Hank and the Hatt Street Crossing.png Hank's Bubble Party.png TrucksGalore1.jpg Trucks Galore!.png Appearances *Season 6: Trucks Galore!, Listen to Gordon and An Opportunity of a Lifetime *Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan *Season 9: Hankenstein *Season 11: Hank and the Hatt St Crossing *Season 14: Furious George (''does not speak) *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette *Specials: Oliver's Eleven Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines Category:Mainland Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Male Engines Category:Tender engines Category:2008 Category:Blue Category:Season 6 Category:No 22 Category:Cowcatchers Category:Standard Gauge Category:USA Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Television Only Category:2009 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2008-2012 Category:2009-2012 Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Non-front magnet Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:TOMY Category:Introduced in Season 12 Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC98010 Category:Introduced Category:Blue Vehicles Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Keekre24 Category:No XXII Category:12 Wheels Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Blue 2008 Category:Blue Wooden Railway Category:Circle Faces Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Engines with Bells Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Blue Steam Engines Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces